Being a Good Boy Can Be Exhausting
by KyraLawliet
Summary: Alois invites Ciel to one of his costume parties, and to make sure he's attending, he shows up to his manor to see. He ends up staying the night, and things ensue. Would Ciel give in to Alois? What would occur at the party?


CielxAlois

Chapter 1~

"Young master, may I come in?" Sebastian, dressed in his usual uniform, slowly creaked open the door.

Ciel looked up from his work and sighed, "Yes, Sebastian. Do you need something?" He didn't mean to make it sound the way he did, but Ciel had been up the past couple of days solving cases for the Queen.

Sebastian walked into the room pushing a cart filled with cakes, tea cups, and shining silverware. "It seems as though you have a letter, do you want it now?"

"Fine, bring it here." Ciel reached for the envelope and grunted when he saw the sticker on it. "Tck, what does he want now?" He stared at the spider icon holding together the envelope. Finally, he opened it after realizing how long he had been staring.

"Ciel Phantomhive,

I wish to invite you to the party i'm hosting at my mansion, which will be held tomorrow at eight.

Now, of course, it will be a costume party, so be sure to bring something nice.~

Claude and I may come over soon to see if you will be attending, seeing as though letters do take a while to send.

Be ready!~

Alois Trancy"

Ciel snarled. Why would he go to such a repulsive event? He certainly was not in the mood to have to entertain anyone, let alone Alois.

"Master, I would say that you should go to this affair." Sebastian smirked as Ciel gave him a dirty look.

"Why would I want to go there? He's psychotic!"

"It would be the perfect time to inspect and try to figure out some of the Trancy family secrets, my lord. Unless, you would like to give up on that plan..."

Ciel gave him another dirty look. Sebastian knew his weak point, and wasn't afraid to use it.

"Ciel Phantomhive never loses, nor gives up. Fine, I'll go, but I expect you to go as well." Ciel sighed.

"As you wish. Now, what shall you dress up as?"

Ciel contemplated this. "I'm not sure. Alois did say that he would be here soon, correct? I suppose I will just ask him what he's wearing for an idea."

"Very well, my lord. " Sebastian swiftly placed the tea and cakes onto Ciel's desk and left the room.

Ciel sighed again. Now he had to put up with Alois' immatureness for an entire day.

As he looked down at his papers, he felt exhausted. In a quick instant, he laid his head down and fell asleep.

Ciel woke up abruptly from his slumber when he heard a loud squeal.

Lizzy? No... It's too low... It's probably Alois. How long had I slept?

He got up and fixed his hair parting and tried to wipe the drool off of the side of his mouth.

As he entered the main entrance area, he suddenly stopped and peered around the corner at the crowd of familiar people.

"Where's Ciel? I would hate to have come all this way for nothing.~"

"The last time I checked on him, he was sound asleep at his desk. I'm afraid you may have to wait..."

Ciel continued walking again, "I'm here. I'm sorry, I must've fell asleep..."

"CIEL!~ " Alois ran to him, almost forgetting to stop before pouncing on him.

"Oh Ciel, you still have drool on the side of your face, how adorable!~"

He blushed lightly and wiped it away in a hurry.

"Sebastian, make us some Earl Grey and send it up to the lounge. Trancy, follow me." He started to turn to walk to his destination when Alois started to talk.

"Claude, make me some cake! And make sure not to get too close to Sebastian in the process." He winked and waltzed off to follow Ciel.

Ugh, Alois is too perverted...

"So where are we going, again?~ Your room, perhaps?" Alois perhaps said that a bit too seductively, but it did not affect Ciel.

"No, we are going to the lounge. I also need to know what you are wearing to the party of yours. I haven't the slightest idea as to what i'll be wearing."

Alois gasped, "Can I pick out an outfit for you? I promise it won't clash with mine!"

"No, well, maybe. I guess it depends on what you choose. Just no cat costumes." Ciel then remembered the last Halloween when Sebastian had made him be a cat. He shuddered at the flashback.

"Aw, really? You would look so cute! Fine, no cats."

They finally got to the door to the lounge, and they both casually filed in. Sebastian was already there with tea and Claude with cake.

"How did you get here so fast?!" They both said in unison.

Sebastian glanced at Claude, "We're both just one hell of a butler."

Alois giggled, while Ciel simply ignored the statement he had heard a million times.

"Thank you, you may leave, Sebastian." His butler bowed and left.

"Get out Claude! I want to be alone with Ciel." He purred slightly as he finished, and smirked. His butler obeyed as well.

"So, Ciel, what costumes do you already have?"

"I don't really have any... I have a few of Elizabeth's dresses stored in the guest room, but those won't wor-"

"We'll do that then!~ Come on!" Alois jumped up and stood near Ciel.

"Absolutely not! I'm not going to a party wearing a dress!" He certainly didn't want to have to do it AGAIN.

Alois slowly crept behind Ciel and whispered in his ear, "I bet you would look really good as a girl. I would love to dress you up..." With that he pulled the bow around Ciel's neck until it was untied.

"Get your hands off of me. I'll dress in a dress as long as you behave yourself."

"Heehee, no promises!~"

Ciel grunted and walked out of the room, urging Alois to follow him.

They made their way to the guest room where Alois jumped up with joy at all of the dresses he could choose. One stuck out, though.

"This one! It's so pink and frilly! It doesn't look like something lady Elizabeth would wear, but it would definitely fit you..." Alois looked up with a smirk.

"OH NO. I am NOT wearing that."

"It seems as though you already have Phantomhive, do you have a fetish you're not telling me about?~"

"Shut it, Trancy. I'm not wearing that."

"Oh yes you are!~" Alois was almost singing at the pitch he was at.

Before Ciel could say anything, Alois had grabbed a dress for himself and said, "Then i'll wear this! Will that be fair enough for you?"

The bright blue dress was enough for anyone to be embarrassed in.

"Fine. Now you can go home. The party is not until tomorrow."

"Do I have to go? Can I please stay the night? I love it here! I'm not alone!"

When he said it that way, Ciel couldn't fight the sentimental side of him.

"Uh... Fine. Sebastian!" The door opened suddenly at that very moment.

"Yes, young master?"

"Please make a bed for Alois. He will be staying the night."

Sebastian had slight curiosity at the sudden change of attitude in Ciel, and smirked in a devious sense.

"No need! I'll just sleep with Ciel!~" Alois then hugged Ciel, nearly chocking him from behind.

"WHAT?" Ciel turned around to glare at the blonde.

"I hate being by myself... I get really scared. I promise i'll be good!"

Ciel groaned again, "Ugh, fine. Sebastian, tell Claude he may go home."

Sebastian smirked and stared at the two boys as they stared at each other.

"As you wish, my lord." He swiftly left the room.

"You promise." Ciel glared at the boy.

"I promise! I'm tired, is there any way we could go to sleep now? It's actually pretty late." Alois yawned at the end of his sentence.

"Okay. I suppose it is late. Here", he handed the blonde one of Ciel's night shirts and shorts," wear these."

"Thank you!~"

Alois yawned as he climbed into Ciel's bed. Ciel came into his room and stopped suddenly.

Alois actually looked... Good...

He shook off the thought and climbed into bed as well.

"Goodnight, Alois."

"Goodnight, Ciel!~"

It only took Ciel minutes to fall asleep, while as Alois couldn't sleep at all. He looked at the blue haired boy.

He looks so warm.

He made sure he was asleep, and curled up next to him, placing his arm over the boy. His arm accidentally touched the tip of Ciel's member while trying to place it comfortably. Ciel let out a slight moan. Alois shot up.

No way, did he feel that?

He did it again just for fun, and Ciel moaned a bit louder.

Oh, this will be fun.

"Alois, if you're going to keep doing that at least remember your promise."

The blonde jumped a little at the sudden voice coming from next to him.

"Heehee!~ I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. You started it first."

"What? I did no such thing!" Ciel shot up, almost head butting Alois.

"Of course you did? You seemed to enjoy it enough..." The blonde looked down at the bluenette's growing member.

Ciel blushed slightly, then scowled. "Tsk, shut it, Trancy."

"So what would happen if I did... This?" He groped Ciel's member again, and the boy moaned loudly. Then got mad.

"Why the bloody hell did you-" Ciel was interrupted as the blonde kissed him. Ciel tried to escape it, but with every jerk back, his mouth opened more, accidentally giving Alois more to do.

He finally pulled away, "Damn, Ciel, you make it really hard to be a good boy."

"That's what you call being a good boy?" Ciel snarled.

Alois climbed on top of him, his face inches from Ciel's, "I can show you how I can be bad..."

He then groped Ciel again, making him moan.

Why am I giving in?!

As if his body insisted on it, Ciel moaned a soft "Y-yes..."

Ciel then woke up from his fantasy, realizing what he said.

"So you are naughty, dog." Alois smirked.

"N-No! I -Ahhhhhh~"

Alois started kissing Ciel's neck, earning a bit less defense on Ciel's part.

He slowly went farther down until he hit his shirt line.

"Now this certainly won't do." Alois started to take Ciel's night shirt off when he noticed that Ciel had given into him.

"I never said that I wanted you to stop now, did I?" Ciel deviously smirked, now fully aroused.

Alois was stunned. He really had given into him. He ripped off Ciel's shirt and continued kissing down his stomach.

"Ah... Ah... Alo- Alois..." Ciel was moaning harder now.

Alois looked up, "Yes, master?" He smirked.

"Just.. Do it... Already..."

Alois was about to accept the offer, but thought of something even more devious. Something enough to make Ciel furious at him, but want him even more.

"What kind of bad boy would I be if I let you have what you wanted...? Hahaha," Alois kissed him once again, "Maybe we'll continue once we have those costumes on!~"

Ciel smirked, then put one hand up to Alois' neck, acting as though he was choking him. "Damn you, Trancy."

They both couldn't wait until tomorrow.

Holy shit, i'm too wrapped up into my own story. But aren't they just adorable together?~ Don't worry, I promise to finish this soon, but this seemed like a good chance to put an end to the chapter. (Even if it sucks terribly... ;-;)


End file.
